Pony Club Rivals: The Comeback
by Flyere
Summary: Georgie and the gang are back for year two at the exclusive Blainford Academy. Wo knows what life has in store for them-but the girls are ready to take anything that comes their way!


Georgina Parker stepped out of the humid pickup truck, a suitcase in each hand and a heavy backpack that was slung over her shoulders in an awkward way.

all thoughts of uncomfort drifted away when her eyes zeroed in on the towering building that was Blainford Academy. she was back! spending summer back in Little Brampton had been fun, but she was ready to come back to school.

"Georgie!"

Georgie turned just in time to avoid being knocked over completely by Alice Dupree. her wild American Friend was full of energy as usual. she encased Georgie in a hug.

"I missed you so much! six weeks is too long!"

"I know!" georgie began to respond. but she was cut off by a yell. "Georgie! Alice!"

they l both turned to see Daisy King walking towards them. Daisy had been an old rival of Georgie' s back in Little Brampton, but they had become friends at Blainford.

"Hey!" Alice said enthusiastically. "how are you?"

"never better" daisy replied with a faint smile.

"how's Village Voice?" Georgie asked, reffering to Daisy' s huge warmblood stallion.

"well... he's fine, but not with me"

"what? why?"

"I've sold him"

Alice' s mouth dropped in shock. "why?!"

"I'd feel bad not riding him, so I sold him" Daisy replied.

"but why wouldn't you be riding him?" Georgie asked in confusion. "we ride every day!"

"have you forgotten already?" Daisy asked with a laugh. "I've switched my major to polo! And I can't rode polo on Village Voice. He's too tall!"

"I forgot" Alice said.

"but, I used the thirty thousand pounis I got for selling him to buy four new polo ponies!" Daisy said with a grin. "now I've got a proper string of six, with one backup! Since we still have the thoroughbreds. And guess what? I've been training all summer and I'm a Zero goal player now!"

"that's fantastic daisy!" Georgie said with a smile. However, Alice was frowning. "darn. Guess I have to give up my number three jersey."

Georgie shoved her In a friendly way. "shove off Alice. You can go do polo if you like"

"nah, I'm good."

"thought you would be."

Alice giggled, then stopped. "great" she groaned. "look who's coming."

Georgie turned to see Conrad Miller walking their way. He was a total numnah-always being rude to Georgie and playing mean tricks on her. He had even locked her out of the school gates-twice!

one thing Georgie did notice, though, was the absence of silver spurs on his boots, which signified he was a prefect. As he stormed up to her, she braced herself for a barrage of insults.

"Parker!" he shouted angrily. "thanks to you telling Tara Kelly about all those things last year, Mrs. Dickins-Thomas refused to reinstate me as a prefect! You are such a snitch!"

Georgie only barely managed to suppress her grin. "maybe if you hadn't been such a numnah to me last year you would still be head prefect. Who is it now?"

"William Harris" Conrad said to her, fuming. "you are so going to get it Parker!"

Georgie smiled. "no, I won't. Look at these"

Georgie produced a pair of spurs from her pocket. "I'm one of badminton house's junior prefects now and I assure you, I can give fatigues."

Conrad stared at her, speechless, before storming off across the courtyard and over the little patch of grass in the center. Georgie yelled out "no walking on the quad, miller! You've got fatigues!"

Daisy was clutching her ribs with laughter. "why didn't you tell us you were made a prefect?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Georgie said, pulling on the spurs. "Alexis Harrow, Ally Carson, Liandra Cox, Lina Winston, and Kalya Smith are the other girl junior prefects."

"Kendal's the girl head this year" Alice reported. "some guy named Louis Mason is the boy head. Promise you'll never give me fatigues, will you Georgie?"

"promise!" Georgie said with a laugh.

"I know AlexisLind Liandra are show jumpers, but what about ally, line, and Kayla?"

"Kayla is in dressage, she's in our maths remember? And Lina is a showjumperette like Kennedy and them. She's horrible. Ally Carson is a westerner. She's friends with Bunny Redpath and Blair Danner."

"gosh it's late!" daisy exclaimed. "I promised Arabella I'd go help her with the first year polo girls. Their matching up with ponies, ta-ta!"

She left quickly. "Arabella?" Alice questioned Georgie. "the new head of department for polo"Georgie required. "Arabella Chandler. Anyways, Daosy was right, it is getting late. Let's see if we can go find Cam and Alex."

The two liked arms and skipped all the way to badminton house.


End file.
